


WonderSteve Fanarts

by kait



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait
Summary: I could save today, you could save the world.8.7 updated CH.2





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

She has read all the books, just needs some practice right

 

 Posters ww

 

 Bridal style is called "Princess Carry" in Chinese.  fit them so well lol 

 


	2. Crossover

I love how Steve stuttered a little when he got frustrated despite being a spy.  if it was Jim…


	3. bonus

 

signed by GG and Chris on WonderWoman Premiere in Shanghai ♥

look at Chirs’ face when he signed it lol 

 

  

and he also accepted my baby Chris pillow！♥❤♥

（all through my friend Sharon, photo from 巫葵葵 and 六木）

 


	4. Pixel Art/Perler Beads

handmade is so fun... and so time draing_(:з」∠)_


End file.
